


The Guardian Stones

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Impact Play, Masochism, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: The Warrior. The Thief. The Mage. Nadine knew each intimately.





	1. The Warrior

Nadine straddled the bench, steadying her ragged breaths. Pain pulsed through her, white-hot and intense, mingling with the heat roiling in her core.

“So… think you can take me, girl?” The low growl of Nazir’s voice was followed by the harsh whoosh of his cane being flayed; testing it out, testing Nadine.

Nadine stayed silent. That was a question that didn’t require an answer.

“I’m going to give you ten strikes, and you’re going to count them,” Nazir explained. “You can safeword if you have to. But don’t keep me waiting.”

Nadine gripped the bench, knuckles whitening. She breathed.

“One.”


	2. The Thief

Nadine stood trapped; arms pinned above her, wall cool and hard behind, Brynjolf’s body pressed against hers. He leaned in, the scent of him following - leather and earth and sweat. 

“Eager this evening, are we, lass?” His breath ghosted her cheek, lips inches away from her own. She moaned into him as he kissed her, tasting the honeyed mead on his tongue. His hand moved under her smallclothes, tracing the slickness of her core. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he grinned, pushing his soaked fingers into Nadine’s accepting mouth, emitting low growls as she licked them clean.

“Good girl.”


	3. The Mage

Nadine strained against the leather bindings, arms taut. She couldn’t see Drevis but she could feel him; his breath hot against her bare skin, his fingers tracing the contours of her body.

“You want more, _nilyn?_ ” he whispered, Nadine’s skin prickling in his breath’s wake.

“Yes, _Serjo._ ”

Flame and frost consumed her alternately as Drevis’ hands manipulated her flesh. A moan escaped her, hoarse and needy. His hands moved downwards, pulsing with arcana, somehow too much yet never enough. Her hips rolled, pressing into the heat of him.

“ _Serjo,_ please.”

His hand withdrew. “ _Bahr telshahr ohn neif ural el, brohadik._ ”


End file.
